Thirteen Feelings Nobodies Don't Have
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: "Nobodies don't have feelings." Roxas and Xion become a little more human, and explore their new emotions with each other. ROKUSHION. Drabble-fic.
1. Feeling I: Yearning

Hello~ I played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days last year, and I wanted to make a fanfic… but seeing as how consumed I was with school and my other fanfiction… there wasn't enough time… buuut, i liked the pairing… so after a lot of time, I finally had enough time to create this drabble-fic :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

* * *

**Feeling I: Yearning**

Walking down the dark corridor, the dark robed blonde haired boy paused at the closed door. He knocked.

"Xion," he said. No answer, like the past four million times he knocked. "Xion," he repeated. "I'm coming in."

Opening the grey tinted door, the boy stepped in and saw a black haired girl around the same age as him lying on the single bed by the window. Around her pillow, a multitude of colourful seashells in multiple shapes and sizes were scattered around her head. Sitting down by the bed, the boy began to talk.

"I went on another mission today," he said. "To a place called the Destiny Islands."  
He smiled and paused, reminiscing on the day's events. "The people were so welcoming, so happy. It made me feel at ease… Maybe when you wake up, we could go there together. I'd like that. Being with you makes me feel… relaxed, I suppose. Or something close to it. We're nobodies after all. We don't have feelings…"

"That reminds me. When I was leaving, the islanders were saying, 'We'll miss you,' I was so confused, cause I didn't know what 'miss' meant. I asked Axel, but he laughed and said, 'It's a human term, for wanting something that isn't there.' He said it's also called 'Yearning.'"

He searched his pocket and pulled out a heart-shaped seashell charm. "I found this charm at one of the vendor stands there… The person selling it said to give it to someone that is really close to you, but I didn't know what the guy meant… but… it reminded me of you…"

Laying the seashell charm down gently beside her pillow, he murmured, "I miss you, Xion…"

* * *

Well, well, isn't that nice? Funny thing is that this drabble was my homework for my grade twelve course, hehe. Write a short story in under three hundred words xD Sorry, can't do that anymore, short story turns into drabble for me xD Hope you enjoyed :D and many thanks to my editors and of course, to Maria. What would I do without you?


	2. Feeling II: Happiness

**Hello~ I'm back with another short drabble~ Actually, I've had this one for a long time, I just needed it to go through my editors xD. I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Feeling II: Happiness**

Xion blearily opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the dimly lit room. Turning her head on her fluffy pillow, she noticed a number of seashells that were placed around her pillow.

_Just like what I did to Roxas_, she mused.

Attempting to raise herself from the bed, she realized that there was a great weight on the edge of the bed. Gingerly raising herself up and propping herself against the wall, she looked towards the end of the bed and saw the same blonde haired boy sleeping peacefully.

_I should've known_, she thought. _It'd be just like him to pay me back for what I did for him when he was comatose._

Shaking the youth's shoulder, she said softly, "Roxas, time to wake up."

The boy woke up slowly, and looked at Xion as though he couldn't believe that she was there. "You're awake…?" he asked.

"I'm awake," she answered simply.

"I missed you Xion," Roxas said. "Oh, wait. You probably don't know what it means. It means that you want something that isn't there with you."

Xion smiled at Roxas. "Then I guess I missed you too. Now let me teach you something new."

"What's that?"

Xion rushed into Roxas' body and wrapped her arms around him, clenching the back of his robes with her fists.

"This is called a hug," she explained. "You're supposed to place your arms around me."

Imitating Xion, Roxas folded his arms around her. "Like this?"

"That's right," she smiled again. "Humans give hugs to each other when they're happy."

"Happy?"

"Happy means to feel joy. Humans feel happy with people they share a bond with."

"So do you feel happy with me?" Roxas asked her.

Xion rested her head on his shoulder. "Always."

"Then I feel happy with you too."

* * *

**Annnndd Cut! Well, I hope you enjoyed this xD I must always thank my dutiful editors, Lisa and Pearl, as well as this fanfiction's final editor, Maria. I'll be back again with another short drabble in a week :D or possibly sooner :D**


	3. Feeling III: Friendship

**Told you I'd be back early :D So here we are with another short drabble :D Enjoy please :D**

* * *

**Feeling III: Friendship**

"There's no one here…"

Roxas and Xion walked into the giant room where they would usually find one or two members of Organization XIII lounging on the sofas and Saïx waiting for them. Instead today, no one was here.

"Where is everyone," Xion asked.

"I don't know…"

Footsteps echoed behind them and drew louder as Axel appeared out of the darkness, his fiery red hair flaring on his head. "Oh?" he said, with amusement. "Both of the kids are still here?"

"Axel, where is everyone?" Roxas asked him.

"You don't know?" Axel looked at him with surprise. "It's a day off today."

"A day… off?" Roxas was confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means," said Axel with exasperation. "That you can do whatever you want today." A black cloud grew at the soles of his feet. "Later."

Roxas crossed in arms. "Well that was useful," he said sarcastically. "So what do you want to do?" he said to Xion.

"Um," Xion thought for a moment. "Oh! Want to go to Twilight Town and get some sea-salt ice cream?"

Roxas smiled. "Let's go then." So they left the Gray Room …

And ended up in the middle of the Market Street.

"Look," Xion pointed to the ice cream vendor. "There's the ice cream seller. Race you there!"

"Xion!" Roxas cried out as he tried to catch up to the already running girl, but to no avail. "That's not fair!"

Xion smiled. "Fine, I'll buy you the ice cream then."

Roxas grinned back. "That seems fair."

Turning to the vendor, she said, "Two sea-salt ice creams, please."

"Here you are, sweetie," the woman manning the cart smiled. "And here's one for your friend too," she said handing one to Roxas, who accepted it with confusion.

"Friend?" he asked.

"Yes, dearie, friend," the woman answered. "You know, someone you're attached to by feelings of affection and trust."

"We're friends?" Xion asked, with hesitancy in her voice.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "You sure look like it, honey."

"Are we friends?" Xion asked Roxas.

"Of course," he smiled at her as he held out his ice cream bar. "To friendship."

Xion raised her ice cream bar as well, smiling broadly. "To friendship."

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good, was it bad? Was it plausible? Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Once again, I must thank my editors, Pearl and Lisa, as well as the final editor, Maria :D**


	4. Feeling IV: Attraction

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise**

* * *

**Feeling IV: Attraction**

The pair sat on the clock tower, watching the sunset. Slurping her ice cream happily, Xion laid her head on Roxas' shoulder.

"What's this?" Roxas asked, surprised.

"I saw a pair of humans do it before," Xion answered. "A boy and a girl. Like us."  
Pulling down Roxas' head lightly, she whispered, "You're supposed to rest your head on top of mine."

"Like this?" Roxas gently put his head on Xion's.

"Like that," she replied, taking another bite of the light blue ice cream. She hit the top of the wooden stick and noticed a small crown symbol on it. "Roxas," she said. "I think I have a winner…"

"Let me see that." He looked over top of the girl's silky black hair. "Yup, that's a winner! Want me to get it for you when you're done?"

"Would you really?" Xion turned red and looked down towards the ground below.

"Of course," Roxas replied, turning red as well. "I'd do anything for you, Xion, cause you're special to me."

Xion giggled happily. "You're special to me too, Roxas."

Five minutes later, Roxas was still eating his first bar while walking towards the ice cream vendor. This time, a pair of girls were waiting while the lady in charge was making their sundaes.

"One sea-salt ice cream, please," Roxas presented Xion's stick to the woman, who smiled and traded the stick for a new ice cream bar.

"Where's your friend, my dear?" The woman asked, while place two sundaes on the counter for the girls.

"She's waiting for me to get her the free ice cream," Roxas replied. The woman smiled warmly at the answer, as one of the girls exclaimed, "Lucky girl!"

"I wish the guy I'm in love with did that for me," said the other wistfully.

"In… love with?" Roxas shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"Being in love to someone means that you're drawn towards another person because you're attracted in them," the woman explained patiently.

"Oh," Roxas didn't know what to think. "So… I could be attracted to Xion?"

"Honey, the way you two look at each other, I think you're both deeply in love to each other."

Not trusting himself to answer, he finished his ice cream, pondering the woman's words and looked at the stick. _Winner_, it said.

* * *

**So uhh, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy doing other stuff. And um, other fics. It's stressful, and this story got put onto the backburner cause I wanted to finish my main fanfic as of now. Sooooooo yeah. I already got slapped through the internet by this fanfic's final editor, Maria, so no need to slap me even more. Right? But uh, thanks again to my editors, Pearl and Lisa, as well as Maria. **

**I'll try to update again soon! :D Reviews help ;D**


	5. Feeling V: Confusion

**Feeling V: Confusion**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise.**

* * *

A new day came, as Roxas was placed onto his new mission. As if by luck, he was to go back to the Destiny Islands to capture more hearts for Kingdom Hearts.

"Maybe then I can figure it all out," he muttered to himself.

"Figure what out?"

"Xion!" Roxas turned around and saw the petite girl staring at him with wide eyes. "Err, nothing. Just thinking about my mission today."

"Oh," Xion smiled at him. "Don't you mean _our_ mission?"

"Huh? You're coming with me?"

"Of course," Xion said. "Saïx placed me along with you so that we could gather more hearts quicker."

"Okay, that's fine, I guess." Roxas looked at her. "Oh! I almost forgot. When you were comatose, I visited you after a mission to the place we're supposed to go today."

"So… I was wondering…" he said, stumbling on his words. "If we can get the mission over quickly, you'd want to come and meet the people there?"

Xion stared at Roxas, and then lowered her blushing face to the ground. "I'd like that."

Roxas smiled at her. "Let's go then…"

When the mission was finished and all the hearts collected, Xion raced along the beach, "Come on, Roxas!" she called out.

"Coming!" he yelled back.

_Am I in love with her, _Roxas asked in his head. _Sure, I like the way she looks, and the way she acts. Those people said that being in love means being attracted to each other, and that woman said that Xion feels the same way about me. But I'm not sure what to think about it! How do I even feel like this! I'm a Nobody! Nobodies don't have feelings!_

"Is this the place, Roxas?" Xion pointed towards the looming town ahead.

"Yeah, that's it!" he replied. Picking up speed, he sprinted. "Race you there!"

"Roxas!" Xion chased after the boy. "That's unfair."

As they entered the town, many of the villagers were pleased to see Roxas back. Introducing Xion to them, Roxas sat down at a table, nursing a glass of juice in his hands, while Xion began dancing with the villagers.

"Lost in thought, are we?" A young man with glasses perched on his nose and a glass in his hand sat down opposite to Roxas.

Roxas nodded, his eyes focused on Xion.

"Let me guess," the man continued. "You can stop thinking about your friend there, and it's driving your mind nuts. Am I right?"

Roxas looked over at the youth. "How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face," the man smiled. "And on hers too. But right now, you're just feeling the confusion while trying to sort your feelings out."

"Confusion?" Roxas stared blankly at him.

"That's right," he nodded sagely, and took a sip of his glass. "It's that feeling when you don't know what to do, and you're scared something wrong is going to happen if you do something."

Taking another sip, he said, "Kid, just take a chance."

Roxas nodded at the older man, and finished his drink, making the ice cubes clink and shift.

* * *

**Yes, yes I updated fast. Oh boy! :D on the other hand, I only have one more stored chapter left, then I have to write the rest up… On the other hand, thank you to those that stuck with this story through its long hiatus! Means a lot to me. And as usual, thank you to Lisa and Pearl, my lovely editors, and to Maria, because without her, I wouldn't be uploading this so quickly… because she just wants to read it :P LOL maybe I should make a feeling called 'Whipped' xD I kid obviously xD**


End file.
